


My Pup

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Boyfriends, Don't Like Don't Read, How Do I Tag, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Puppy Play, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno is a good puppy for his mommy Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	My Pup

**Author's Note:**

> it's prolly really bad akakwjsjs  
> K enjoy  
> This is roughly inspired by a dream I had the other night we don't talk about iiiiiiit  
> Pup kink and mommy kink, submissive dom Jeno, Dominant sub Jaemin? So basically power sub Jaemin? Yeah uuh idk what I'm doing I never write smut that's why it finna be baaad  
> K try to enjoy ig  
> Omg this is bad  
> ijksns  
> (Sidenote Jaemin's hair is blue in this sorry if I call it pink somewhere I didn't proofread a lot)  
> ((Sidenote 2 this has been in progress for the past like two weeks and you can ask my friend for confirmation oof))  
> (((Sidenote 3 I'm sorry Jaxel this is really bad imma let you down with this one aldjson)))

Jeno let out a small whine at the feeling of Jaemin's hands trailing his body. They were touching him everywhere, but at the same time nowhere. The younger was very careful to avoid touching Jeno where he wanted him most.

"Jaeminie~" Jeno whined, squirming under the other boys touch. Jaemin leaned down to take one of the olders nipples between his teeth, gently tugging at it to make Jeno's whines grow louder. He smiled and pulled away.

"What is it pup? Do you need something?" Jeno whined again, breathless. He looked so blissed out like this to Jaemin- his dark, fluffy hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, eyes hooded and filled with need, lips glistening, slightly parted, letting out small breathy whines.

"Please.. Please do something Nana-" Jeno stopped talking, biting his bottom lip and bucking his hips up desperately, in search of any form of release, pressure, or pleasure. Jaemin chuckled and sat up, thumb rubbing Jeno's nipple as he straddled the older boys hips. The older looked up from where he lay with watery, pleading eyes.

"That's not my name beautiful." He whispered, his deep voice sending chills down Jeno's spine, a fresh spark of arousal coursing through his body.

"M-mommy. Mommy please- let me fuck you." He said with a small groan as Jaemin began grinding his ass on Jeno's clothed dick, the only thing between them being their boxers. Jaemin tilted his head.

"Do you think you've been good enough?" He asked, lifting himself off of Jeno. The older thrashed a bit at the sudden loss, a pout forming on his lips. Jaemin leaned down next to Jeno's ear. "Remember your safe words, pup." He said softly, warmly. Jaemin had always been kind to Jeno in all situations- but especially sex. He was so kind and gentle in fact, that Jeno had only ever used his safe word once, and it was just to get Jaemin to take things a bit slower. Jeno threw his arms around Jaemin's neck, trailing his hands down the youngers back slowly to feel every inch of his lover he could. He deeply inhaled the soft scent of apple that clung to Jaemin from baking earlier and felt safety fill him with the smell, a calmness and certainty flowing through his body as he nodded. Jaemin stayed like that for a moment, noticing how Jeno was enjoying it and wanting his baby to have only the best. He knew that with every inhale Jeno took he would fall deeper into his headspace, but it was endearing to him that the older trusted him in such a vulnerable state. Besides, he knew that the other liked falling deep. He said it made the pleasure feel even more blissful.

Finally, Jeno moved his hands back up to Jaemin's hair, tugging gently at his pink locks.

"Baby, what's your color?" Jaemin asked gently.

"G-green.. Mm fine." He muttered in reply, the words soft and slurred as they dripped like sweet honey from his lips. With a smile Jaemin pulled away, looking down at the beautiful mess below him.

"Has my pup been good enough? Does he deserve to use mommy?" Jeno nodded, his dark eyes shining.

"Please I've been so good Nana. So good for mommy, right?" Jeno asked. Jaemin sat up, hands running up and down the olders torso as he went back to sitting on Jeno's still clothed member. The younger smiled prettily.

"Of course you have. Always so good and obedient for me puppy." Jaemin said with a warm smile, looking down at the dazed boy beneath him who gave him a love-drunk grin. The younger moved off Jeno, helping him to take off his boxers before doing the same to himself.

"Okay baby, I want you to watch Mommy finger himself, okay? No touching keep your hands on the bed, got it?" Jeno nodded, swallowing thickly and placing his hands at his side. Jaemin put his knees on either side of the olders stomach, reaching over and taking the lube off the bedside table before popping off the cap and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. Growing impatient, he didn't even warm it between his fingers before he shoved two in at once. He had fingered himself earlier so he was already pretty spread open.

Jeno had to use every ounce of his strength and will to not touch. He wanted so bad to touch himself, to get off on watching Jaemin fuck himself open, wanted to hold Jaemin's waist, he wanted to help Jaemin feel good, wanted to use his fingers, wanted to kiss him. He just wanted to touch.

But he Also wanted to be good for Jaemin. Mommy's good little pup. He didn't want a punishment after all.

Jaemin had worked up to four fingers already, head thrown back and small moans escaping his lips every so often. He could feel Jeno tense beneath him, sense the distress coming off the boy in waves. He knew how much Jeno liked to give. He wanted to give Jaemin pleasure, do the work so that the younger could feel good, and he knew how conflicted it made Jeno when he did this. When he made Jeno choose: would he be a good boy and listen, or would he break the rules for the sake of giving Jaemin bliss.

"M-mommy please let me touch you." Jaemin shook his head as he continued thrusting his fingers deeper, working himself open. Jeno whimpered at the sight. "Mommy at least let me hold you. Please I wanna hold you, can I?" Jaemin didn't answer right away, taking a moment to think about it.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, yes." He managed between huffs and whines. Jeno's hands flew eagerly to Jaemin's waist, holding the boy steady to make the whole process less work for the younger. "Pup, you're so sweet, so good to me." Jeno felt warmth in his body at the praise, nodding his head dumbly at the words.

Jaemin didn't finger himself for too much longer, well aware of Jeno growing incredibly hard and understandably impatient at the long wait. He knew the older was enjoying it though. Every so often he would make Jaemin hold himself up while he moved his hands to trail over every crevice of the other boys defined abs, sometimes groaning at the sight or giving a displeased whine at the lack of touches. He even tried to buck his hips up at one point, but it was weak and restrained as if Jeno was trying not to but couldn't quite help it.

When Jaemin finished his part he gave a hazy smile to the boy beneath him, finally sitting fully on the olders lean stomach. He leaned down, hands moving up and down Jeno's torso as he kissed the boy sensually, loving the way the older whined into it, hands traveling to anywhere they could touch Jaemin. The younger pulled away, leaning his forehead against Jeno's.

"You've been such a good boy for me baby. Always such a good pup." He whispered before leaning forward and kissing him again, this time a bit messier. "Are you ready?" He asked sweetly, warm smile gracing his lips as he saw the love in Jeno's gaze. 

Jeno had to admit everything about this situation was driving him crazy. He was incredibly hard and hadn't gotten to be relieved at all yet, he basically just had to watch the hottest porn in the world without being able to do anything, and now even something as small as feeling Jaemin's breath fan against his lips as he spoke drove him mad. So he even surprised himself with what he said next.

"Can we stay like this for a second?" He asked softly. Jaemin smiled.

"Of course baby." Jeno let his hands trail up and down Jaemin's back as they kissed again. After a little while, Jaemin pulled away, trailing soft, wet kisses down the boys jaw until he got to his neck, stopping to leave longer kisses that would surely leave marks for later. As much as Jeno loved the part where he got to fuck Jaemin like no tommorow, he liked this more. The slow, intimate moments that made it more then just sex. 

They were never just having sex, in fact if one of them was gonna ask it was almost never like that- they made love to one another. This night in particular had started rather slow and unplanned. Jeno had walked into Jaemin's room wearing nothing but his boxers and one of the youngers shirts, immediately going to the bed and snuggling up to his boyfriend. That day had had been particularly rough and so the sudden comfort and relaxation that came with the cuddles that ensued caused Jeno to feel very soft. Jaemin had just continued reading his book, not ignoring his boyfriend but still wanting to finish his chapter. Eventually the older had took hold of one of Jaemin's hands, mindlessly playing with his fingers until one thing led to another and next thing Jaemin knew two of his fingers were being held between Jeno's lips. Tongue softly pressed against the digits, Jeno's gaze became hazy, his breathing slowed, and he could feel the familiar and comforting floaty-ness of his subspace hitting him. Jaemin was pulled from his book fully when he had heard a small whine come from Jeno and looked over to see the older, lips and chin glistening with spit, nuzzling into him needily. He could already see the gentle swell of the boys boxers, the shirt he was wearing getting rolled up a bit from his movement.

But that's how it had all started. Then Jaemin had asked Jeno what he wanted, and Jeno had promptly replied, mouth full and words slurred.

"Wan you thu make love thu me." 

Put your fingers in your mouth and say "want you to make love to me."

Yep, that's Jeno.

Jeno slowly came back a bit, still not fully but enough that he could think straight (not rlly he thinkin gæ) again. He let his hands move to Jaemin's hair, running his fingers through it gently to gain the youngers attention.

"I-I'm ready now.." Jaemin nodded at the boys words, getting the lube again and putting a generous amount in his hand before moving down and slowly covering Jeno's dick in it. The older groaned at the sudden contact, relief coursing through him at the easy slide of the others hand. He thrusted up into Jaemin's hand a couple times, earning a warning look from the younger and stopping his movements, causing Jaemin to unconsciously smile.

"You always obey me so well baby.." Jeno whined for the nth time, loving the praise as he fought against his every desire and held still, keeping his hands at his side. Jaemin moved up back to the olders lips, not being able to resist the sight of Jeno. All of him was so tempting, from his hooded eyes to his glistening lips, slightly swollen by now from their previous make out session. But holy fuck he was just so goddamn hot.

"Jaemin-" Jeno was cut off by a low groan as the younger squeezed his cock roughly. "M-mommy," the boy let go again and resumed his previous actions.

"What is it pup?" He asked softly. Jeno whimpered.

"Please I need-" another groan "I need to.." He trailed off, panting a bit as Jaemin picked up his speed.

"What do you need hm?" Jaemin asked feigning innocence, not slowing his speed at all. Jeno covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment, trying to fight against the push of his release. "Hey, Jeno, baby.." Jaemin said softly, pulling the olders hands away from his face carefully which earned a pitiful whine from the boy. "Baby it's alright. Do you wanna cum?" He asked, still using that soft tone of voice that made butterflies flutter in Jeno's tummy. He nodded breathlessly, accidently bucking his hips up into the youngers hold. "Go ahead pup. Go ahead and make a mess for mommy." With a couple more thrusts of his hips and some incoherent whines, Jeno came all over his stomach, panting heavily as Jaemin worked him through it.

"Mm.. Mommy..." Jeno whined, thrashing his head from side to side.

"What is it baby?" Jaemin asked softly as Jeno had finished. It was then he realized that the olders cock was hard again, his face flushed a dark color from embarrassment. "Oh.. What do you want me to do?" He asked. Jeno swallowed thickly, looking at the boy above him.

"Can I... I wanna.." Jaemin hummed, using his clean hand to run his fingers through the boys hair, the older leaning up into the touch.

"You gotta use your words pup." He encouraged. 

"I wanna fuck mommy." He whined. Jaemin chuckled softly, nodding his head.

"Okay.. Do you want me to ride you baby?" Jeno played with his fingers. "You can have whatever you want. You've been such a good boy for me.." 

"I.. I want you to lay down and, let me do the work." Jaemin smiled. Give. He wanted to give Jaemin pleasure, give him love, warmth, kisses, he wanted to please. And he did it very well.

"Okay pup. I'm all yours." Jaemin said. And that was all it took for Jeno to push the younger down, the two of them changing positions with the older hovering over Jaemin. He began placing kisses all over the youngers collar bones, smiling against the boys skin when he heard Jaemin's breathing grow heavy. He didn't stay there for long though, quickly moving to be between the youngers legs. Jaemin grabbed a pillow from behind him and laid down on his stomach, putting the cushion under his hips to comfortably lift them for Jeno. The older sighed at the sight, his hands finding their way to the soft flesh of his ass, kneading it softly. Jaemin sighed at the feeling, gasping when Jeno pulled them apart, feeling the cold air hit his rim.

Then the cold air was replaced by something soft and wet.

Jeno licked his tongue around the ring of muscles, earning a gasp small moan from Jaemin. He smiled at the sound before he pushed his tongue further, groaning at the sensation as the younger unconsciously pushed back against his tongue.

Jaemin let out a loud moan at the feeling of Jeno's tongue moving around his hole, the muscle steadily pumping in and out. The youngers sounds were muffled by the mattress, the pillow under him creating a small friction against his incredibly hard cock.

It didn't last very long but it felt like forever before Jeno was pulling out, giving a few harsh tugs to his dick before he lined it up with Jaemin's hole.

"Mommy, I'm gonna start now." Jaemin nodded into the mattress, letting out a groan in response. Jeno slowly pushed his thick cock into the youngers heat, letting out a satisfied moan at the feeling. In a short while he had bottomed out, panting a bit just from pure arousal and the sheer will it took to not destroy Jaemin right then. After a short period of time, the younger gave another nod.

"You can move now pup, okay?" Jeno nodded vigorously, whining a bit. Seconds later he was pulling out and pushing back again, starting out a little slow but gradually picking up the pace. He spent a moment relishing in his own pleasure, head thrown back as he thrusted in and out of Jaemin's ass, but he eventually leaned down, trailing soft kisses down Jaemin's spine and back up to his shoulder, leaving small bites there. The younger moaned loudly as Jeno hit a certain bundle of nerves, the older suddenly making that his target as he continued to move hurriedly in his actions. 

"Mommy, flip over I wanna see you." Jeno whined. Jaemin panted out an 'okay', the older pulling out and watching the blue haired boy flip over carefully. Once the younger was comfortable again, Jeno continued, pushing back in as if they had never stopped in the first place. 

Jaemin's moans and Jeno's pants rang around the room, loud enough that the others could probably hear them from their rooms. The thing was, Jaemin didn't give a fuck what the others knew about his and Jeno's sex life, while Jeno was too stuck in his headspace to think about controlling volume. Besides, baby had a rough day, Jaemin likes sex just as rough, so Jeno be fucking him hard and fast which= loud Jaemin.

Anyways,

Jeno let out a low whine as he kissed Jaemin, pulling away from the youngers lips when he felt heat pooling in his abdomen, his oncoming orgasm becoming slowly evident.

"Mommy please, please let me cum, please." Jeno begged, Jaemin nodded, icy hair sticking to his sweaty forhead.

"Of course baby.. You've been so good for me pup. You're always so good for me.." Jeno's thrusts became fast, hard and shallow as he chased his high, reaching down a hand and taking hold of Jaemin's neglected red cock in his hands. He pumped quickly, matching the pace of his thrusts into the younger.

Surprisingly, Jaemin came first, white sputtering from his cock with a moan. Jeno came soon after, a couple more thrusts into the younger who was now clenching tightly around him as he worked the boy through his high was all it took for him to release inside, moaning at the feeling. He slowly pulled out, watching his come drip from Jaemin's hole with an awestruck expression. He got the tissues off the nightstand and handed the box to Jaemin before pulling a couple out and using then to wipe up the cum carefully, not wanting to do anything that might overstimulate the younger. Jaemin sat up with a content sigh, looking at the older who stared back like an innocent puppy.

"That's okay baby you did good. We can clean up later but I'm exhausted.." Jeno nodded his agreement as the younger removed the pillow from underneath himself, crawling over to Jeno who was making subtle grabby hands towards him. Jaemin smiled softly, ignoring the sting in his lower body as he settled down. Jeno immediately curled into his side, hands grappling onto any bit of fabric he could and soft brown hair nuzzling against Jaemin's side. He was like a little puppy.

Jaemin's little puppy.

"I love you Jeno." He said softly, fingers running gently through Jeno's hair. The older hummed softly.

"Love you too Jaem Jaem..." 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'll see myself out now-
> 
> That was bad I apologize sosjsodjoensowndownd
> 
> I hope it was at least soft if nothing else.
> 
> K I love you all please don't be afraid to request stuff blease I'm desperate to write new thingggggs. (New thangs~)
> 
> Bye


End file.
